Trust is a Riddle
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: Matilda and Edward have had difficulties in their relationship before, and they always make it through at the end. But what happens when Matilda thinks that Edward has been cheating on her with one of his assistants? Will Edward win her back? It's up to Matilda's little sister to help fix this mess. {OC/Riddler} {Rated M for Language}
1. Chapter 1

Trust is a Riddle

It had been five months since Matilda Season and Edward Enigma had started dating. They had a very difficult friendship before, Matilda didn't even want to be around him most of the time. But ever since they confused their love for each other, she can't seem to keep away from him. Their relationship isn't perfect, they sometimes constantly fight about random things or whenever Edward messes up on something, but their making it through.

Before this, they were friends...sort of. Edward was so annoying towards Matilda that she nearly choked him to death one time because he wouldn't stop telling her his stupid riddles. But he only annoyed her so he could be around her more, if it got him killed or not. He didn't mind the abuse that she gives him most of the time, he knew she did it out of love. Matilda wasn't really good at telling him that, she was taught to fight, not to love. But whenever she does tell him that she loves him, she feels embarrassed by it afterwards.

They finally decided to live together in his house, they get along pretty fine sometimes. But Matilda sometimes hates it when he puts his work first before her, and she gets really upset about. And Edward hates it when she plays her music whenever he's working, makes him wish he didn't have ears most of the time. But, they've learned to live with each other, and they've gotten use to some of the things that happens in the house. No matter how much they fight, they always get back together at the end...but then the fighting continues the next day. It was their weird way of love.

* * *

Today was a very stressing day for Edward, he had just got finished making a deal with someone for money that he needed badly. He needed it for something important, and he was going to get it one way or another. He was just glad that Matilda didn't find out what he had done last night to get this deal arranged. He didn't know what he'd do if he got caught. But he didn't want to worry about it for now, he just wanted to get home, think of new riddles, and relax for the next hour.

As Edward walked to his apartment door, he couldn't help but noticed that the door was unlocked already. He was sure that he had locked it when he left, only him and Matilda had the keys to it. And he knew that she wasn't going to be back until the next few hours. He slowly opened the door and looked around the room, but no one was in there. He walked in the room and turned on the light, when he did he nearly jumped when he had saw his girlfriend standing there, leaning on the kitchen counter and also hiding something behind her back.

"Matilda you scared me" He didn't even know she had her eyes on him the entire time.

"Did I?"

"Yes, I didn't think you'd be home this early" She shrugged, not really caring.

"Well, I'm here"

"What were you doing in here in the dark?" He said walking up to her.

"Waiting for you"

"Oh really?" A smirked formed on his face. He tried to plant a kiss on her lips, but she rejected it. "What's wrong, did you want to kiss me first?" She looked at him with a straight face, saying she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Stop with the games Eddie" Riddler saw that something was bothering her.

"What's the matter?"

"Who you messing with?" He stood there in confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"What?" He stepped away from her.

"I'm not gonna yell, I'm not gonna get upset, just tell me who you messing with, because I _know_ you messing with someone. So who's the _bitch_ that your messing with?"

"You think I'm cheating on you?"

"What the fuck else would it be?"

"Matilda, I'm not cheating on you"

"Your lying"

"No I'm not"

"You a damn lie!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I know you lying Eddie..." She pulled out what she was hiding behind her back. They were a pair of purple high heel shoes. "Because I found, THESE HEELS UNDERNEATH OUR BED, SO WHO DO THEY BELONG TOO BECAUSE THEY DAMN SURE AIN'T MINE!" She yelled. Riddler couldn't do nothing but stare at the shoes.

"Oh..." That was all he managed to say. He prepared himself for an argument to begin.

"Yeah, I wanna see how your lying ass is gonna get out of this one"

"Matilda I can explain" He said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah Eddie, gone head and explain. Explain why I shouldn't kick your lying ass right now, go ahead and explain"

"They belong to my assistant"

"Which fucking assistant?! It better not be Echo, because you _know_ she's my favorite!" Matilda and Echo were good friends, but when it came to Query...she hated her.

"No...They belong to Query"

"Are you talking about that blonde bitch that always gives me those fucked up looks whenever we see each other?!"

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does Eddie! I'm telling you, if she looks at me cross eyed one more time I'm going to gut her like a God Damn fish!"

"She doesn't even look at you that way"

"How the fuck would you know Eddie?! You weren't even focused on her face, your probably too busy staring at her ass!"

"No I'm not, why would I even do that too you?"

"Eddie don't fuck with me alright, don't fucking fuck with me! You know I can't stand Cheaters, Liars, or Betrayers!"

"And I'm neither of them, you have to believe me"

"Why should I Eddie? How do I know your not just lying to me?!"

"Because you know I wouldn't lie to you" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well that's a damn lie right there!"

"Matil..." He was about to say something until someone came to the door.

"Knock Knock Boss..." Turns out it was Query who said that. Her smile disappeared when she saw Matilda. "Oh..Hey Matilda" Matilda caught the attitude in her voice, knowing that she didn't want her to be here.

"Hey Query, Me and Eddie were just talking about you"

"What about?" Matilda tried to control her temper as much as she could.

"Too many things, that's what"

"Uh huh..." She turned to Riddler. "Anyways, we still need to discuss that _thing_ that happened last night Boss"

"We will Query, but just _not_ here" He nodded over to Matilda so Query could get the message.

"Alright then, but have you seen my shoes anywhere? I left them here last night before that_ thing_ happened"

"Yes, um...Matilda found them"

"Yeah I found them, there right fucking over there" She pointed to where she had placed her shoes.

"You really shouldn't curse Matilda..." Query walked over and grabbed her shoes. "You sound terrible when you do it" Matilda tried her best not to go off on her, but it was too late.

"And you really should stay the fuck anyway from my man Trick!" Query glared at her.

"Trick?!"

"Yeah Trick, Hoe, Slut, Cunt. You don't know your name?"

"If I were you Matil, I'd take that back" Matilda walked closer to her until they were face-to-face.

"And if I don't?!"

"You really want to fuck with me Matil?!"

"No Bitch, Question is do _you_ really want to fuck with_ me_? That's the question!"

"Do you think I actually slept with him?!"

"You make it seem pretty damn obvious Query"

"Why the hell would I want him?!"

"Because I don't think you show your legs for nothing. I also think you do more then just show them!"

"Your right, you don't think at all"

"Are you calling me stupid, Bitch?"

"Yeah, you are a stupid bitch" That's when Matilda pushed her, almost causing Query to fall.

"How about I bash your fucking skull in?! Then we'll see who's the stupid Bitch!"

"I'll rip your arms off before you even get the chance you idiot!" Riddler got in between them before this got even worse.

"Ladies there is no need to get violent-" He was interrupted when Matilda started yelling at him again.

"SHUT UP EDDIE!" That's when he slowly walked back to where he was.

"Okay..." After that, he stood there quiet.

"And for your information, I didn't sleep with him" Matilda rolled her eyes, not believing her for a second.

"Oh Yeah right..."

"_He_ slept with me" This left Matilda completely speechless. She was just quiet, she was quiet and raging at the same time.

"QUERY!" Riddler yelled at her, but Query didn't care.

"Let's see how you react to that" With that she walked right out of the room, leaving a quietly raging Matilda and a nervous Edward in there.

"Matilda, what Query said was a lie. I didn't sleep with her, she was just saying that to make you mad at me. You have to believe me Matil" She didn't say anything, she just kept quiet.

"Matil?..." Still no answer. That's when he noticed that Matilda began to ball up her fists.

"Oh no..." Riddler prepared himself for a beating of a lifetime.

* * *

To be Continued...

Well guys, I was watching "Two can play that Game" and "Why did I get married?" last night, and this popped into my head. Those movies reminded me so much of Matilda and Edwards relationship that I just had to write it for you guys.

Let's see what happens next...


	2. Chapter 2

As Matilda and Edwards little conflict was going on, she nearly forgot that she had called her Sister Caroline and her friend Lashawna to come and pick her up for the meet-up.

"Hey Carrie, how much more further do we have to keep walking?" Lashawna said to Caroline, as they were walking to Matilda's place to pick her up for a little get-together at the mall.

"Well, Matilda's place isn't far. It's just a few more blocks down"

"Why did her and Eddie have to live so damn far?"

"I guess they like to get away from it all"

"Yeah, True. True. So, what's going on with you and Harvey?" Caroline looked at her, almost confused.

"What?"

"Is y'all dating now or what?"

"Lashawna! Me and Harvey are just friends"

"Carrie, you don't need to pretend. I know you like him" Caroline began to blush a little.

"Is it that obvious?"

"The way you always be blushing whenever we talk about him. Yes, it's obvious"

"Well, we're just friends for now. I need to make sure that I can fully trust him"

"Care, you've known him longer then I can imagine. How can you not trust him yet?"

"I need to make sure I can trust him as my love interest. You know he can be very aggressive sometimes" Lashawna agreed.

"That's because of that crazy ass twin of his that he got on his other side"

"Yeah, Two-Face is the reason why we can't be together"

"Is it because of the way he look? Because I know I wouldn't want to be seen with a Motherfucker who's that damn ugly, while the other side is fine as fuck"

"It's not because of the way he looks. Looks don't matter to me, Loyalty and Trust does"

"Yeah, and Two-Face got neither"

"We'll see if he's willing to change though"

"Yeah, we'll see" After that, Caroline decided to turn the tables a little on her friend.

"So what about you and Roman?" Lashawna looked at her, almost like she was crazy.

"Roman Sionis? My Boss?"

"Yeah, I mean he's had his eyes on you most of the time. And I think you might have a little crush on him as well" Apparently Caroline didn't know_ everything _about Roman.

"Oh hell no Carrie, Me and Roman are just business associates and nothing more. And I'm gonna keep it that way"

"It seems a little bit more then just business"

"Girl, I am not about to get involved with a Mobster. You ever seen the movie Godfather?"

"Yeah"

"Well its the same thing with him, except he doesn't follow any of the rules" Caroline thought for a minute, trying to figure out exactly what to think of him now.

"I guess your right, he does sound a little bit to extreme"

"A little? I saw him burn a guys eye out with a cigarette once. That ain't a little, that's a lot" She reassured her.

"Oh...Yeah I think you should stay away from him"

"I think you correct on that" After that, they continued walking to Matilda and Edwards Place. But they weren't aware of the events that were going to happen once they got there.

* * *

After walking a few more blocks down the street they had finally made it to Matilda's Place. They entered the front door and headed upstairs. Once they got to the floor that Matilda was on, they started hearing a lot of screaming and crashing noises. The screaming got louder and louder, the girls stepped back when something came out the door and crashed into the wall.

As soon as they looked in the room, they saw Riddler on the ground protecting his face from Matilda punches. His face already had bruises on it, and he had a black eye on top of that. And a dark ring around his throat, proving that Matilda tried to chock him earlier. He also had a scars under his right eye, obviously she was trying to claw his face out with her nails.

Caroline and Lashawna watched as Matilda was kicking and screaming at Edward, calling him a dirty liar. Caroline was just shocked at this point, she's never seen Matilda act this way before. She wanted to help Edward but if she did then Matilda would start taking it out on her. Lashawna on the other hand was just happy that she finally got to see some action, she knew it was wrong just standing there not helping Edward at all, but she couldn't help but laugh at this the whole time.

The fighting had stopped when Matilda got off of him and ran off into their bedroom. Edward looked like he could barely get up, he looked up at both Caroline and Lashawna. "Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't want her to take her frustrations out on me" Caroline said, with guilt in her voice.

"I'm not gonna lie Eddie," Lashawna began. "That was funny as hell!" She laughed. "I should have video taped this so I could put it on World Star"

Matilda came back out with a backpack with most of her clothes in it and also her battle ax in her hand. "Girls hold on, I just need to finish some shit real quick" She went to his working station and started destroying everything he created. She didn't stop until every last Riddler Trophy was shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Alright, Now we can go"

"Matil..." Edward tried to speak to hear, coughing up blood at the same time. "I didn't cheat on you"

"Say whatever the fuck you want to say Eddie, I'm done. I'm sick of your lying ass, I'm through with you. Caroline, Lashawna, Let's Go" After that, Matilda stormed out the room and Lashawna followed behind her. Caroline didn't leave at all, she couldn't leave Edward like this. She walked over to him and began to heal him with her powers.

"I can't heal everything because Matilda will yell at me for it. But I'm just going to make the bleeding stop"

"Thanks Caroline, You. Are. A Saint"

"Don't worry Edward, I'll get Matilda back with you"

"You'll do that for me?"

"What are friends for?"

"Thanks Caroline..." He smiled at her. "Harvey's so lucky to have you around him"

"Thanks Edward..." She heard Lashawna calling her name. "I have to leave now. Bye Edward"

After she left Edward picked himself up and got back on his feet, wondering how he was going to fix this. He didn't want to lose Matilda. Yes she was tough on him, but it was tough love. And he wasn't willing to let her go.

* * *

Caroline made it outside and saw Lashawna and and her Sister waiting for her. "Matilda, What happened back there?" She said.

"That Asshole fucking cheated on me, that's what happened" Lashawna couldn't believe it.

"For real? With who?"

"Motherfucking Query, that's who" Caroline wasn't sure about this. There's no way Edward could be a cheater. Why would he do something that would end up getting him nearly killed afterwards?

"Are you sure he was cheating on you?" Caroline asked.

"That Bitch told me right to my fucking face that he was"

"Damn..." Lashawna said. "That's a fucked up way to go"

"But you know what, its okay. I beat the fuck out of him and I jacked all his shit up"

"Girl I should have brought my camera, that was funny as hell!" Lashawna chuckled out. Caroline looked at her.

"Lashawna! This is a serious matter"

"I know it is Care Care, but it was still funny" Caroline looked back at Matilda.

"Don't worry Matil, we'll get to the bottom of this"

"I don't want to see or speak to him ever again, Care" Tears started to form in her eyes. "God Damn it, this Asshole has me crying...over him" Lashawna walked over to Matilda and gave her a hug.

"Come on Dragonfly, don't cry girl"

"What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?"

"None of this is your fault Matil"

"Why do I feel like it is? God, I feel so stupid" She said, blaming herself for this.

"Matil, Don't be crying over no man. He's the one that did wrong, not you"

"It doesn't matter anyways..." She wiped away her tears. "After what I just did, he probably doesn't want to speak to me either"

"Just give it some time Matil, everything will work out" Caroline said.

"Yeah Girl, you can stay with me until then"

"Thanks girls, I really needed some comfort after what just happened"

"Anything for my big sister"

"We're friends Matil, and friends got each others backs all the time"

"Thanks you guys, and girls...Could we not tell anyone about, you know...me crying and stuff"

"Dragonfly come on, you no I ain't no snitch"

"Our lips are sealed Matil"

"Good..." She straightened herself out. "Now, Lashawna...I want you to call up all the girls and tell them to meet us at the park ASAP"

"I'm on it right now girl" She took out her phone and began to call everyone.

* * *

{Kooky's Point-of-view}

"You have very thick hair Kooky" Jervis said as he lightly brushed his girlfriends hair.

"I know Jervy, it took a long time for it to grow this way. And I only let you and Matilda touch it" He looked down at her, with a curious face.

"Why not anyone else?"

"Because One, they don't know how to do hair like Matilda does. And Two, I love the way you brush my hair. You make my head tickle"

"Well, I enjoy brushing your hair as well. Its so soft and wavy...almost like Alice" Kooky looked back at him and just stared with a straight face on. "What?"

"Really Jervis? Your really gonna bring her up again?"

"Oh Kooky, you know your the only woman for me"

"I better" She turned back around.

"Koo- Katherine, I love_ you_. And no one else"

"You _would_ use my real name"

"That's because I love the real you"

"Oh Jervy, you and your slick words. For that, you get a kiss"

"I'd really appreciate that"

"Jervis, Shut up and kiss me already" She got up and placed her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. But before their lips could connect, Kooky's phone started ringing.

"Oh Darn it. Sorry about this Jervy"

"It's alright Katherine, I can wait"

"Oh, it's Lashawna" she pressed the answer button. "Hey Shawn Shawn"

"_Hey Kooky. Look, I ain't got much time to talk right now so I have to make this quick_"

"Alright then"

"_Matilda's set up a meeting at the old park, and she wants everybody there right now_"

"So, we're not going to meet up at the mall"

"_No, she changed it because it's important_"

"Important for what?"

"_She gonna tell everyone once y'all get there_"

"Does it have to be now, because I was kinda in the middle of something"

"_Kook, this is serious! More important then whatever you doing your now!_"

"Alright, fine. I'm on my way" She hung up the phone, and turned to Jervis.

"Well Jervy, your going to have to put my hair into a ponytail now because I need to go in a few minutes"

"Your leaving already?"

"Yeah, its for a meeting Matilda set up"

"But I don't want you to leave"

"I don't want to go neither Jervis, but my friends come first"

"Alright, but promise you'll be back"

"I'll be back before you know it"

"Can I still have my kiss?" She sighed.

"Yes Jervis, you can still get your kiss" She quickly placed a kiss on his lips and sat back down. "Okay, finish up my hair" She said in a hurry.

"That's it?"

"Stop being greedy Jervis, your gonna get more then a kiss tonight. So stop whining"

"Well, okay then" He continued brushing her hair, forming a huge Cheshire cat smile on his face.

* * *

{Lisa's Point-of-view}

"Isn't this nice, Victor? Just laying in the sun all day, just letting the heat soak into your skin. It's peaceful isn't it?" Lisa and Victor were at the old Docks relaxing together. Lisa found it very relaxing being in the sun, but Victor found it very dreadful.

"Peaceful wouldn't be the word I would describe at this moment" He mumbled. The rays of the sun were almost killing his skin. Lisa looked at him.

"What's wrong with you, Zsaszy?" He looked back at her with a look that said _Isn't it obvious? _

"I'm hot, Lisa"

"Yes..." She looked down at his shirtless torso, looking at his sweaty muscular abs. "You are" Victor knew what she meant when he saw her eyes on his body.

"You flatter me Lisa, but not that kind of hot. I meant that its hot outside, I'm not immune to heat like you are" She giggled at him.

"Oh Zsaszy, get over here and cuddle me you silly" He was trying to figure out if she had heard what he just said.

"Lisa...I just said I was hot, I'm not trying to make it worse" She rolled her eyes.

"Zsaszy, if _I'm_ immune to heat then I can make _you _immune to heat. Now get over here and put your arms around me"

"Alright Lisa" He did what she said and wrapped his arms around her. Once he did, he could feel her powers starting to connect within him. And after a few seconds passed, he wasn't hot anymore.

"Not so hot anymore, are you?" He chuckled at her remark.

"Why can't I have powers like you?"

"Because your not a Seasonal like I am" He rolled his eyes.

"That explains it"

"Oh hush up Zsaszy. Even if you did or didn't have powers, I'd still love you" He smiled at her.

"I love you too...My little Angel"

"Aww, you called me your Angel again"

"Because you are...and you always will be"

"Oh Zsaszy..." She pulled his face towards hers, connecting their lips together. Their kiss was broken shortly when Lisa's phone began to ring.

"Oh boy, hold on a second Zsaszy" He did as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Little Lis, it's me Lashawna_"

"Oh, Hey Lashawna. What's up?"

"_Change of plans. Matilda's scheduled a meet-up at the old park_"

"Oh Alright, When?"

"_Right now_"

"Right now?! As of in right now, right now?!"

"_Yes Lis, Right Now! It's important!_"

"Alrighty, I'm on my way" She hung up the phone and looked back at her boyfriend. "Zsaszy, I um..."

"Go ahead Lisa"

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I over heard your conversation" She laughed a little.

"Oh my goodness Victor, you are so nosey"

"I won't tell anyone"

"You better not"

"I won't. Now go"

"Okay, Bye Zsaszy" She kissed him one more time and went off running. Zsasz wished she was still here...he was getting hot again.

* * *

{Lara's Point-of-view}

"Taphophobia?" Jonathan said to Lara. They were both at home playing a little guessing game. Jonathan named a Phobia and Lara had to say what it meant, and Lara was winning.

"Fear of being buried alive"

"Ophthalmophobia?"

"Fear of being stared at by others"

"Acrophobia?"

"Fear of Heights" It was like Jonathan was running out of Phobias.

"Huh...Looks like I need to give you something much more complicated. Gerascophobia?"

"Fear of Growing old and aging. Which will never happen to me" Jonathan was astonished. She had gotten everything right.

"That's the twentieth time in a row, Lara!"

"Well then Jonathan, your going to have to give me much more difficult ones then"

"I don't think anything difficult can ever slide past you" She smiled at him.

"And your completely right about that"

"How is it that we always discuss fear, but yet you fear nothing"

"I told you before Jonathan, they beat all of the fear out of me and my sisters when we became Seasonals"

"They must have done a good job"

"Trust me. They did"

"I'm surprised you didn't have Philophobia when we went on our first date" She looked at him with sensitive eyes.

"Why would I fear falling in love with you?"

"I think we both know who's the reason for that" She knew he was referring to Scarecrow, his alter ego.

"Jonathan, Scarecrow doesn't scare me. And he's not you, as a matter of fact...he's nothing like you. Your a better person then he is" He smiled at her.

"I'm glad I met a woman who's truthful to me. The way my life has been, I need honest people in it"

"And I'm glad that I can be apart of it" She was about to kiss him until her phone had rang. She didn't want any interuptions today. She took her phone out and looked at the caller ID, it was Lashawna.

"_Lara? You there?_"

"Uh, Lashawna...I'm kind of _busy_ at the moment!"

"_Well Lara, I really don't give a fuck at the moment!So pretty much you have to hear what I have to say anyway!_"

"I'm with Jonathan"

"_I don't care, what I have to say is more important!_"

"It better be!"

"_Girl, shut up! Anyway, Matilda's_ _scheduled a meeting at the park. She'll explain everything once you get there_"

"Okay, when do I have to be there?"

"_Right about...Now_"

"Now?!"

"_Girl, did I stutter?! Yes Now!_"

"Alright, Fine. I'll be right there" She turned back to Jonathan. "I'm sorry Jonathan, but I have to leave"

"Sisterly problems?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back. I promise"

"Take your time Lara, I'll be waiting"

"Alright" Before she left, she gave Jonathan a kiss. Jonathan was now alone in the house, trying to figure out what Jervis was doing at the moment.

* * *

To be Continued...

Yes it was a _little_ short, but I kinda got lazy at the end and I kinda wanted to hurry stuff up a little bit. But don't worry guys, there will be more action in the next Chapter :)

And my favorite thing about writing this is that I wanted to point of how everyone else's relationship is perfect while Matilda has the fucked up one XD


	3. Chapter 3

{20 minutes later at the Park}

"Okay Matil, is there a reason why we all had to come down here..." Katherine demanded an answer after walking all the way to the Park in her wedged heels. "Jervis was in the middle of brushing my hair, and now my feet hurt" She complained.

"And me and Victor were relaxing together" Lisa cried out.

"And me and Jonathan were in the middle of a guessing game, and I was winning!" Lara hated it when someone interrupted her of winning.

"Okay first of all..." Lashawna began. "None of that is important right now. Because what Matilda has to say is way more important then what y'all was doing. Tell them Matil"

"I...have been betrayed girls" At first no one knew what Matilda was talking about.

"What?" They all said.

"EDDIE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME!" She yelled out.

"What?!" They all said again but with shock in their voice.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Matilda said in frustration.

"Oh no, we heard what you said" Katherine stated. "It's just that we can't believe it"

"Well believe it or not, that fucker cheated on me"

"With who?"

"Query, that slutty assistant of his"

"Oh no!" Lisa cried out.

"Dang, sorry about that Matil" Lara said.

"And you guys were almost like the perfect couple..." Everybody then looked at Katherine when she said that. "Notice I said _almost_"

"I still can't believe he would do that to you..." Lisa said. "Why would he do that?"

"Well I don't think he did" Caroline protested.

"Care, don't start" Lashawna warned her.

"I mean just think about it. Why would he do something that he knows that he'll get beat up for it in the end? You and Edward have been together for a few months now Matil, and he knows the things that tick you off"

"Caroline, he did cheat! Query said it to me right to my fucking face"

"Who do you believe the most, Query or Edward?"

"I...I don't know"

"Exactly, we need evidence that he didn't cheat. And I'm going to help"

"Care Care? Why do you want them back together so badly?" Lashawna said.

"Because believe or not, their relationship has been the strongest I've ever seen. Even after they go through a fight together they always work it out at the end"

"But then the fighting continues the next day...again!" Lisa stated.

"And then she's going to end up calling us...again!" Lara said.

"And she'll stay at Lashawna's place and probably annoy her to death...again!" Katherine added.

"Okay first of all..." Lashawna began. "Matilda's been my main girl ever since we was kids. And I promised her that I would always be there for her no matter what, I don't care if she does annoy me. She's my friend and she needs my help"

"We know that Lashawna, but each time you always encourage her to do the wrong stuff" Lara said.

"Such as!?..."

"Your always forcing her to do those things that those deranged women do in the music videos"

"You mean set their man's clothes and car on fire?"

"Yep, that's the one. And it's stupid"

"I agree with Lara..." Katherine agreed. "What kind of woman does that? I'm not even that crazy...anymore that is"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that to Victor if we ever got into a fight. Actually..." Lisa thought for a minute. "Me and Victor _never_ fight...at all"

"To be honest, I was going to do it last time" Matilda stated. "But then I said to myself, No...that's a bit above the top"

"Girl, I still think you should bleach his clothes out" Lashawna encouraged.

"I'm gonna keep that in mind Shawn Shawn" Matilda agreed.

"Lashawna!" Caroline shouted. "Stop encouraging that!"

"What!" Lashawna shouted back. "I'm just saying! I'm just trying to make sure that these men know that us women ain't nothing to be fucked around with"

"I think I've already proven that point to Eddie" Matilda reassured her.

"Look girls, that's besides the point..." Caroline was trying her best to get everyone to stay focused. "The point is that we need evidence to prove that he didn't cheat"

"What if he did Carrie? Then we would have gone through all of this for nothing" Lashawna stated.

"That's why I mostly need Lara's help for this"

"Of course you'll need my help..." Lara reassured her. "I'm the brains of the family remember?"

"And I need Lisa and Katherine to be my spys"

"Well, I can transform into different kinds of animals..." Lisa said. "I can be a bird most of the time"

"And even though I'm an Ex-Crazy, I am still pretty good when it comes to being sneaky" Katherine added.

"Good, now all I need is Matilda to approve on this" There was a long moment of silence for Matilda. She thought for a minute, trying to make up her mind. She finally came up with her answer.

"Care..." She began. "I'm giving you until the end of the week to come up with something, and if not then I'm leaving Eddie for good"

"You've got my word Matil" She reassured her.

"And Care, one more thing...Since when the fuck did you become the leader all of a sudden?"

"When you got yourself into this situation"

"Okay..." She agreed. "I'll give you that"

"Alright so it's settled. Girls, I need you three to meet me at my house tomorrow so we can get things started"

"Okay..." Lisa began. "But I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to Zsaszy though. He likes having me around all the time..." She blushed a little before looking at the ground. "And he _really_ likes having me around on _certain_ times" She mumbled.

"And me and Jonathan are always hanging out together, it's like we're inseparable" Lara said.

"And Jervis hates being alone period..." Katherine pointed out. "It's like he can't survive five minutes without me being around, I'm surprised he hasn't called me yet. Hold on..." Katherine then took her phone out and saw that she had nine missed calls from Jervis already, she didn't know her phone was on silent at the time. "Nope, Spoke too soon"

"Just tell them it's for important reasons" Caroline stated.

"And while y'all doing that, Matilda's staying over my place. Bye Y'all" Lashawna was about to leave with Matilda until Caroline had to point out one more thing to her.

"And Lashawna...Please don't encourage her to do anything stupid" She begged.

"I ain't Girl! Damn! It's like y'all never trust me..." She pointed out. "Come on Matil" And with that, Lashawna and Matilda were gone and so were the other girls. Caroline was just hoping that this plan of hers would work.

* * *

While that conflict was going on, Harvey Dent had no idea what was in store for him in the mean time. He was at his house just thinking of a way to ask Caroline out tonight. Sure they were friends, but Harvey wanted a little something more in their relationship. Caroline seemed to be the perfect woman for him, but to Two-Face she was just a little bit _too_ perfect. His thoughts were completely interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. Once he had opened it, he saw no one but one of his annoying friends in a very bad condition.

"Eddie!? What the hell happened to you!?" Harvey said, looking at the injuries on Riddlers face.

"Matilda happened, that's what" Two-Face sighed, he really didn't want Edward to be here. But Harvey on the other hand had to help him.

"Get in here" Riddler quickly limped inside. Harvey was use to seeing Edward whenever him and Matilda had gotten into a fight. He would let him stay at his place for a few days until things started to cool down between them, he didn't like seeing him like this. He hated seeing Edward in a reverse abusive relationship. He would always try to convince Edward to leave her, but he fails every time. "This is the fourth time Eddie. When are you going to leave her?"

"You know I can't do that Harvey, she means too much to me" Yet again, another fail.

"And you just let her beat the crap out of you"

"It's tough love Harvey" Harvey couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That is the toughest love I've ever seen"

"Matilda doesn't mean to hurt me, she just does it out of love"

"Apparently she has damaged your brain too much for you to keep thinking that"

"I'm not letting her go Harvey, and that's finally" Without another thought, Harvey gave up. The least he could do was to just ask what happened.

"Just tell me what happened"

"Everything was going great until my assistant showed up"

"Echo or Query?"

"Query, She pretty much started all of this. I think she might have some kind of grudge against Matilda or something"

"What did she do?"

"She told Matil that we were sleeping together"

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought when she first said that"

"Did you?"

"No! I would never cheat on Matil. Why would I do something so stupid, that I know I'm going to get beat up for it afterwards" That was a very good question, because Edward knows what ticks her off and he tries his best not to let it happen as much as possible.

"Why the hell would Query sell you out like that?"

"That is something I'm going to figure out tomorrow. For now, I'm going to stay here for the night" Harvey was trying to figure out if he had heard him correctly.

"Your what?!"

"I'm staying here, like I always do" Of course he stays over, but only when Matilda kicks him out the house.

"Eddie...you only stay here when Matilda kicks you out"

"I know, but I hate being alone" He did hate being lonely, he was use to having Matilda around a lot.

"Fine, but only for a few days"

"Your a real friend..." Edward smiled. "You know that Harvey"

"Shut up Eddie!" Two-Face said, walking out the room straight to the kitchen to get an ice pack for Edward.

"I'm glad you think I'm a real friend too" He said, completely ignoring his insult.

* * *

To be Continued...

I laughed so hard when I came up with the reverse abuse thing XD

I'm gonna let you guys know right now that Matilda and Edward have a very difficult and reverse relationship. Think of Matilda being the guy and Edward being the girl, It's like Matilda is the one abusing him and Eddie just wants to stay with her without doubts. But all in all, they still love each other in their own kind of way.

And for those of you who think that Matilda is mean and cold hearted, she is not. She just can't stand Betrayers and Liars...so yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lashawna," Caroline was talking to her friend on the phone, just to see how her and her sister were holding these past two days. "How's Matil doing?"

"Well...I don't know if this is an improvement or not. But she keeps listening to the same songs over and over again"

"Which ones?"

"I'll bust the windows out your car, and Me Myself and I"

"That is not an improvement" She said slowly, Matilda must have been going through a depression phase.

"It ain't? Sure sounded like an improvement to me"

"How?"

"At least she ain't drowning her face with Ice cream and cutting off her hair"

"I guess that sounds _right_..." Caroline wasn't really sure if that was right or not.

"Yeah. But anyways, what's your plan Carrie?"

"Well, We pretty much put the whole plan together already"

"What y'all doing?"

"Stakeout!"

"Alright, I like where this is going"

"I had Katherine spy on Query to see which locations she mostly goes too, I had Lisa plant on tracking device that Lara made herself. And now we're just waiting for her to come out of this warehouse right now" It took a lot of work, but it was worth it. Everything was going according to plan.

"Damn that sounds fun! And y'all got this done in two days?"

"Yep"

"I wish I could be there, but my friend comes first" Lashawna loved doing crazy things like this. But when it came to Matilda and the rest of her friends, everything was put on hold.

"I just hope that Matilda and Edward will get back together. You can tell that they need each other"

"Yeah, they do. But Carrie, what's your backup plan if everything backfires?"

"The same thing Matilda did to make us the owners of Arkham in the first place"

"You really gonna do that?"

"I sure am"

"Oh, That would be funny as hell Girl!" She laughed through the phone, Caroline laughed along with her.

"That is _if_ my plan doesn't work"

"Knowing you Carrie, your plans always work"

"I hope so..." Caroline saw Katherine signaling her to come over. "I need to go now Lashawna"

"Yeah girl, I need to go too. I need to make sure that Matil ain't playing Alarm while I was talking to you"

"Alarm?"

"Alarm by Beyonce. And that's one of my favorites too"

"Oh Goodness..." Caroline just hoped that her older sister wouldn't turn into a psychopath when this was over.

"I know girl, this is exactly why I don't have a man now. Those songs just get to me, I end up believing those Lyrics"

"Yeah, make sure Matilda doesn't do anything those lyrics say"

"I'll try, but I ain't making any promises. Because we both know how she is"

"Yes we do..." She saw Katherine signaling her again. "Bye Lashawna"

"See ya Girl" She hung up the phone and started walking to where Katherine was, she was on the roof of the building next to her. The girls were all in different locations, Katherine and Caroline were on the roof top keeping look out, Lara was on top of the building right across from them set up her equipment, and Lisa was in an Alley Way that was close to the warehouse they were looking at.

"What's happening?" Caroline said to Katherine as she approached her.

"Just wanted to let you know that some guy just walked in is all"

"Well keep an eye out Katherine, we can't afford to miss anything"

"Okay, I got you..." She looked back at the warehouse with her binoculars. "So why couldn't Crystal and Diamond be here again?" Katherine asked, still keeping an eye on the warehouse.

"I called them yesterday. They said they had some kind of mission to do back in Olympus"

"I can't believe their in a Greek Kingdom while we're stuck here in boring old Arkham"

"Well we're here for a reason, and that's to help everyone else here"

"I guess that's true..." Katherine then looked at Caroline. "So..." She said ever so slowly.

"So What?" Caroline asked.

"What's going on between you and Harvey?" Once again, Caroline had to go through this once more. She hated it.

"Why does everybody keep thinking we're together?!"

"Because it's kinda obvious that you like him, and he likes you too"

"I like him as a friend Katherine. And nothing more"

"That's not what I heard"

"And what _did_ you hear?"

"Carrie...you should know that we have a lot of nosy people in this city. And they know everything" She was right, everybody is nosy in Arkham. The gossip never stops.

"Well their wrong! I hate it when people always jump to conclusions first. And besides, Harvey likes me as a friend too"

"Well if you think about it, it's more than that"

"How so?"

"Stop acting like you don't know, Care Care"

"Know what?"

"Harvey's been trying to ask you out since last month"

"He has?!"

"Yeah. And I know you've been waiting for him to ask you that too"

"Katherine it's not-" She cut her off.

"Am I right?"

"We're not-"

"Am I right!?"

"It's not that-"

"AM I RIGHT!?"

"Okay...I have wanted him to ask me"

"I knew it!"

"But! I've thought about it for a while and I think it would be best for us just to stay friends"

"Oh...Is it because of his face? Because if that was the case then I wouldn't want to be around him neither"

"That's not the case! Two-Face is!"

"Oh yeah...Yep, he can be a real Asshole to everyone...a lot"

"I know he has a grudge on me for some reason, but I don't know why"

"Maybe he doesn't like you for being...you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you think about it Carrie, you are probably the most perfect person in this city. Everything about you is perfection. And I don't think Two-Face wants to be around a woman who makes him look even _more_ badder because of your good looks. Matilda was right...you are the most beautiful on our team. And I'm not gonna lie, I did not like you when we first met, because I thought you were going to steal Jervis away from me...but I turned out to be wrong, and now I like you "

"How many times do I have to keep telling everyone that I'm. Not. Perfect!" She's said it about too many times, but people still don't believe that.

"But you are Carrie. Just get that through your head that you are!"

"Oh Goodness! Can we please just focus on what we're suppose to be doing?!"

"Alright Fine, I was just saying" There was a long moment of silence until Katherine broke it again. "So exactly what do you see in Harvey that the rest of us can't?"

"Katherine..." Caroline lowly looked at her with a serious look on her face. "We're not discussing this anymore, Alright!"

"Okay...Sorry" They both went back to looking at the warehouse. About a few minutes later, Caroline saw Query come out of the warehouse with someone.

"Hey...I see Query. And she's with someone"

"She's is?"

"Yeah. Lisa..." She called her little sister from her walkie talkie.

"_Huh?_"

"I need you in the sky right now. Query just came out, and she's with someone. And I need you to tell me who it is"

"_Got it_" Within seconds, Caroline saw a red bird in the sky. Lisa transformed back to her normal self when she hid herself behind a billboard that was close to them. "_Care Care...It's Edward_"

"What?!"

"_It's Edward_" Caroline couldn't believe it.

"Lara...I need you to activate that hidden microphone on that tracking device"

"_On it!_" Lara entered in the code to activate the mic. Within seconds, they started hearing everything:

_"Query, is there a reason why you caused that little predicament the other day?"_

_"I don't know what your talking about Eddie"_

_"You know good well what I'm talking about! You made Matilda beat and leave me for no reason!"_

_"That's not my fault or my problem"_

_"You told her that we were sleeping together, which makes it your fault!"_

_"And?"_

_"And you knew that was a lie in the first place, which makes it your problem!"_

_"Oh well..."_

_"Oh Well?! Because of you, Matilda doesn't even want to see or let alone talk to me"_

_"Once again, not my problem"_

_"What do you have against her? She's done nothing to you!"_

_"Oh she has...you just don't pay attention"_

_"Will you just give me what I came here for"_

_"Here..." _She handed him a small dark green box._ "Don't expect anything else from me, because I quit"_

_"I think your better off!"_

_"That's fine by me!" _After that, they both went their separate ways and then the mic cut off.

"Dang it!" Caroline shouted. "Not enough evidence!"

"That Bitch is super slick..." Katherine said as she watched her walk away. "Slicker than I am"

"_So what now Caroline?_" Lisa said through the walkie talkie.

"_Yeah!_" Lara said. "_We can't go back empty handed. And on top of that, we have two more days to get Matilda proof_"

"Don't worry girls, I have a backup plan. But I need to do it on my own"

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"Remember that thing that Matilda did to make us the owners of Arkham?"

"Yeah, but...Oh My God!" Katherine laughed. "Your not!"

"I am" Caroline Chuckled.

"Query won't be suspecting it" She continued laughing. "This is going to be so funny"

"It will, and it's all happening tomorrow"

* * *

After those events, Edward had finally got back to Harvey's place. Things couldn't get any worse for him could it? He just wanted this to end so he could be with Matilda again, he would give anything just to hear her voice again.

"So how did things go with Query?" Harvey said, once Edward got back to the house. Exhaustion and Irritation was on his face.

"Terrible!" He went to sit next to Harvey at the table. "She wouldn't even admit that she set me up"

"If I was in your shoes, I would have fired her ass already"

"I couldn't because she quit"

"Dang, she got you first before you could get her. Why did you keep her around in the first place? She was always a Smart Ass to you, worse than Matil was"

"Because she's one of my greatest assistants, aside from Echo. She gets away with everything, and I needed her for this one last drop"

"Your damn right she gets away with everything!"

"Oh she'll get hers, you can bet on it"

"Right..." The room was then filled with silence, until Harvey had broken it. "Hey Eddie? How did you manage to get Matilda to go out with you anyways? All I remember was her hating you, and then all of a sudden she has her hands all over you!"

"Well...It took a lot, and I mean a_ lot_ of trying. And in the end she accepted me. Why?"

"No reason..." Edward knew what he was talking about.

"Riddle me this! What has wings, a halo, and mostly is involved with winter?"

"Stop it Eddie!" Harvey warned him, but Edward ignored him.

"The answer is Caroline. Or from what I've heard in Arkham..." He smirked at him. "Your little Angel of Ice"

"It's not like that..." Harvey protested. He liked Caroline, but he knew that a girl like her wouldn't want a man with a face like his.

"Everyone seems to think differently"

"Well Everyone is wrong!" He shouted.

"You can tell me Harvey, we're friends remember?"

"I swear if you tell anyone, I'll do more damage to you than Matilda did!"

"I don't think anyone can do more worse than Matil can..." Like Literally, No one can do more damage than Matilda.

"Just don't say a word to anyone!"

"I won't!" Harvey took a breath before telling him.

"I do like Caroline, maybe even more than that. But we can't be together for a reason"

"Is it because of Two-Face? Because if it is then I completely understand why"

"SHUT UP ENIGMA!" He yelled, almost causing Edward to jump.

"I was just saying...Sorry"

"It's because of him...and Caroline"

"What about her?"

"She's too perfect"

"Um...And?..."

"That's the problem! Why would she want to be around someone with a face like this for the rest of her life"

"Caroline knows how to deal with things...very, very calmly...and smooth. As a matter of fact, Caroline's the smoothest person we know"

"That's another thing I can't figure out about her. Everything she does is so...calm. Nothing ticks her off!"

"I think she just knows how to handle her temper, I wish Matilda was more like that sometimes"

"And the weirdest thing about her is that she's use to my face, like all of this burnt skin isn't even there"

"Harvey...I think your overreacting about nothing, like seriously"

"How am I overreacting?!"

"Because Isn't that what you've always talked about. You having a woman who is use to being around you...and Two-Face"

"Yeah...But-" Edward cut him off.

"But Nothing, Stop overreacting and ask her out already!"

"How did you know I was going to do that?"

"Arkham hears Everything, Harvey...Everything" That was the last thing he said before he walked out of the room, leaving Harvey and Two-Face alone.

"Yeah...I'll give you that"

* * *

To be Continued...

I can't wait until you guys see what I have planned for the next Chapter, you guys are going to laugh your asses off when it happens.

And the songs that Lashawna mentioned up top, I recommend those songs to people who love Beyoncé. Because I sure do! XD


	5. Chapter 5

It was now the last day of the week, and there was still nothing from Caroline and the girls. Matilda laid back on the bed board of her friends bed, thinking about whether she should just leave Edward or not. A small part of her wanted to leave him for putting her through so much pain, but the other side didn't want to leave him because she still loved him. After the last few days, Matilda has been thinking about what her relationship with Edward has been like. Turns out their relationship is an up and down roller coaster, one minute everything is fine and then the next minute it was terrible. Sure they always had their good days together, but it would always end up in a fight. She hated to admit it, but she was pretty much the cause of the fights they got into. It was usually over some dumb stuff that she shouldn't have overreacted too, she mainly did it because she didn't want Edward to prove her wrong. She hated being wrong about things, it's bad enough that she got with a guy who is smarter than her. She loved Edward, but she hated it when he tries to act smarter than her. Maybe that's why she starts the fight so often, because she didn't want to feel dumb afterwards. She felt pretty dumb now, and she didn't think she could ever get over the guilt. Matilda may have been the toughest and the strongest in Arkham, but when it came to certain situations, she felt weak. And this was one of those situations.

Matilda's thoughts were interrupted when her friend came in the room.

"Hey Girl," Lashawna said as she sat next to her friend. "You doing alright?"

"Sort of..." Matilda shrugged. "I'm just a little depressed"

"Don't worry Matil, things will turn up fine...hopefully" Hopefully was right, because they haven't heard anything from the girls in four days.

"I hope so Lashawna. I just-...I just can't believe that Eddie would do this to me"

"We don't know if it's the truth yet or not. It _could_ have been a set up"

"To be honest Shawn, I wouldn't be surprised if he did cheat on me"

"What do you mean?"

"The way I always treat him is terrible! I abuse him for stupid reasons, I make fun of him when he acts smarter than me, I treat him like dirt whenever he treats me right!" She banged her head against the bed board, regretting all those times she had called him stupid for doing smart things. "I feel so stupid about it now!"

"You never did tell me why you treated him like that, I thought it was because he_ wasn't_ treating you right or something"

"He does treat me right. And the reason why I treated him so badly is because I've never met a man like him before. He's the first guy to actually put up with me and my attitude, and he's also the first guy that isn't scared of me" There were a lot of men in Arkham who are afraid of her, because they know that she can kick their asses without a thought.

"Yeah," Lashawna agreed. "He is the first"

"In the beginning, I couldn't figure out why the hell he wanted me. Ever since Ashley betrayed me, I've had trust issues with everyone. And I couldn't trust him, I thought it would be another stab in the back. That's why I've been so hard on him, because I don't want him to end up betraying me!"

"I think he gets it, Matil. I'm surprised he still has a thing for you"

"Turns out he had a thing for feisty girls...all of a sudden. And no matter how much he tried, I kept rejecting him. But then one day, I fell for him"

"How did y'all end up together anyway? You did not tell me that"

"Well...I was pretty much doing my own thing, finishing up my tasks and stuff. I happen to run into Eddie, and he ended up following me as usual. Then we stumbled upon a group of thugs, I could have taken them down easily but I couldn't"

"Why not?!"

"Because Eddie...actually...protected me. That was the first time I ever had a man fight for me, and_ I'm_ the one who usually does all of the fighting. He was pretty beat up at the end, but I healed him. He saved my life and then I saved his, and our relationship pretty much went on from there"

"He's the first one to ever fight for you?"

"Yeah, he is...and I'll always love him for that"

"Matil, I think that-...wait...what did you say?" Lashawna didn't think she had heard Matilda correctly, because she never uses the word Love...Ever!

"I said that I'll always love him for that"

"Wow!"

"Wow what?" She said in confusion.

"Since when do you ever use the word Love?"

"Oh shit! I actually did say that!...Well Shawn, it's true. I love him. Too bad I never told him that a lot!"

"Matil, don't look at it like that. I'm sure he loves you just as much"

"Yeah right..." She rolled her eyes. "Not after all of the shit I've done to him...He deserves better" She didn't want to believe those words, but they were true.

"I don't think there's any other woman who's better than you, Matil! Eddie would be making a huge mistake if he got himself another woman. Actually, he'd be a damn fool to do that!" This made Matilda laugh a little.

"Yeah...he would!" She then looked down at her Dragonfly Necklace and then back at Lashawna. "You know Shawn...a month ago, I asked Lara to make me this Question Mark Necklace made completely out of Emerald stone. I gave it to Eddie on our Anniversary, I told him that it symbolizes our mysterious love for each other. And that when ever I'm gone, he'll have the necklace to make it seem like I'm still there with him. Because I know how much he gets lonely without me"

"You miss him?"

"Yeah..." A tear fell from her eye. "I miss him so much" Lashawna leaned over to hug her friend, trying to comfort her in any way she could. She really hoped that Caroline would find the evidence she was looking for real soon.

* * *

It was almost nighttime in Arkham, the sun was almost down and dusk would be starting soon. The streets of Arkham were empty...well almost empty. Caroline had made her way down to Amusement Mile, she approached the abandon apartment building that Katherine had told her was Query's hideout. She then entered the building and prepared herself to get the answers that she had been looking for. Once she got to the top floor, she noticed that there was a door open with light coming out of it. She took a step closer to the door and saw that Query was inside. She saw her packing up two suitcases, one with clothes and the other with money. Looks like she was planning on leaving Arkham for good, but not without getting some answers first. Caroline quietly took a step in before she had called her name.

"Query!" Query quickly turned around to face Caroline.

"Caroline...What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to figure out how she knew where she lived.

"Oh, I just wanted to come by and see if the rumors were true"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you tell my older sister that you and her boyfriend were sleeping together?"

"And this is concerned to you, why?..."

"Well, One is because Matilda is traumatized from it so much and I don't want to see her that way. And Two, I don't think that Edward would do such a thing to her"

"Well maybe you don't know Eddie as well as I do!"

"Or maybe you did this just to break them up!"

"She shouldn't have stolen him from me in the first place!"

"So that's what this is about...Jealousy"

"Why would I be jealous of that Bitch?!" She yelled.

"First of all, that Bitch is my sister!" Caroline was amazed at herself, she didn't like cursing, but she really didn't care at this point. "And Second of all, you have a lot to be jealous of or you wouldn't have tried to break them up!"

"So what if I was Jealous or not?! Eddie was mine first until Matilda came along!"

"So you just torment her because Edward loves her more than you?!"

"Maybe she deserves it! Maybe they both deserve it!"

"So you did set him up?!"

"Yes! I did! So what?!"

"So what?! You have no idea how much drama you've caused just from this! I had to heal Edwards injuries, and on top of that, Matil is under deep depression. That's how bad this got!"

"I don't care! They both got what they deserved! I'm starting to think that it was a good idea to sneak my shoes under their bed, just enough to get a reaction!" She chuckled.

"What were you doing there anyways?!"

"Eddie needed me for this one last drop. He needed the money, and I'm the expert when it comes to handling money" Well that's pretty obvious, based on how there's a suitcase full of money right next to them.

"What did he need it for?"

"I'm not telling you! Besides, even if I did, no one would believe you! You have no proof!" She then grabbed the two suitcases off of her bed before she turned back to Caroline. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch!" With that she left out the building, leaving Caroline by herself. Caroline then formed a smile on her face.

"Oh no Query..." She then revealed the tape recorder that she had hid behind her back. Query had no idea that she was recording their entire conversation the whole time. "I have all the proof I need" With that, she left out the building and headed towards Lashawna's house. Smiling all the way.

* * *

To be Continued...

HA HA! I told y'all that this was gonna be funny XD I'm still laughing!

Well guys, I think the next Chapter will be the last Chapter. And then I can go back to focusing on my other stroies :P


	6. Chapter 6

The week was finally over, and Edward hadn't heard a single thing back from Caroline or Matilda. Edward was now in the living room laying his body on the couch, thinking of nothing else but Matilda. He missed her, he missed everything about her, he hadn't been away from her this long before. They were always together, it's like their inseparable. The only time they had ever been separated for more than a week was whenever she went back to her home world to visit her family, but now it was different, this time she didn't come back. He started to think that maybe he should just give up now, things would have went back to normal by now, but they hadn't. His life was a Riddle without her, Matilda was always the answer to his problems. But now he didn't know if that was true anymore. What if this really was it? What if this was the end of their relationship? After all of the things they've been through together, after all the years they've known each other, it might just all end here. He didn't want to think of the thought. But maybe it was for the best. Matilda hated him when they were friends, and she hates him even more now that their together. He's done nothing but treat her right, but she doesn't return the affection. He didn't know why she loves him one day and then hates him the next, for the first time, he couldn't figure out this riddle.

The silence of the empty room was broken when there was a loud knock on the front door.

"Eddie!" Harvey called out from the other room. "Can you get that!" Edward sighed. He didn't feel like being bothered right now.

"No! I'm depressed!"

"Your not making it any better if you keep it up!"

"I really don't care at the moment! Why do you care how I feel anyways?!"

"Because unlike everyone else, I actually give a damn!"

"Well that's a first!" He sarcastically said. Harvey couldn't believe this, Edward was starting to act just like Matilda. He nearly stomped towards the door, mumbling to himself.

"Little Ungrateful Piece of-" He completely stop his sentence when he opened the door, only to see a beautiful woman in blue clothing before him. "Caroline?! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Harvey. I'm Looking for Edward, Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's been staying with me this whole time" This caught Caroline a little off guard, she actually couldn't believe that Harvey was doing something _nice_ for him.

"Oh...well that was_ nice_ of you"

"He's my friend, so I _had_ to do this for him. Hey Eddie!" He called for him, but he was still in his depressing mood.

"What?!" Edward yelled with irritation in his voice. "Can't you see that I'm in a depressed mood?! My life was perfect until Query came in and ruined it!"

"Well, while your acting like you just got a divorce and Matil took all the money, Carries here!" Edward looked over to the door and saw Caroline standing there.

"Oh, Caroline" He said in a careless voice. "Did Matilda send you here to give me a message that she's finally done with me?"

"Um, No..." She said slowly. "She actually told me to tell you to come home" There was a small moment of silence until both Caroline and Harvey heard fast footsteps, Edward nearly knocked into Harvey when he got to the door.

"Don't mess with me, Caroline. Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I am! I finally got the proof I needed from Query, I went over to show it to her, and now she wants you home so she can talk to you"

"How did you get proof?!"

"Tape Recorder" Edward thought for a minute. Yeah, that's something Matilda would do.

"Slick...yet clever"

"Edward, are you gonna go home to her or what? Because I did a lot of things just to make sure she didn't leave you"

"I am. Hopefully this goes well"

"It will, now come on"

"Well Harvey, I guess this is goodbye..." He went back into the living room to get his bag with half of his belongings in it, but before he left out the door, he turned back to Harvey. "But expect me to be coming back"

"Uh...No" Yeah, Harvey wasn't going through all of that again.

"Bye to you too" Edward carelessly said. And with that, he walked straight out the door, leaving Caroline and Harvey together.

"Goodness, he's worse than I thought" Caroline said. "Hopefully he'll be okay"

"He will, just give him time"

"Alright. Well, see you later Harvey" She turned to leave, but she was stopped when Harvey had gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey Carrie, before you go...I wanted to ask you something" She turned back to face him as he had let go of her arm.

"Ask me what?"

"You know the rumors that's been going around, you know...about us?"

"Yeah, just ignore them Harvey. They don't know anything"

"They actually know..." He shrugged a bit. "Somewhat of it"

"What do you mean?"

"Look Care, we've been friends for a while now, and I think we both know that you might want a little something more out of it"

"I think you mean that _you_ want a little something more out of it" He chuckled at her remark.

"You always knew how to read my mind, Carrie"

"What are you trying to ask me, Harvey?"

"I was wondering that maybe if you weren't busy tomorrow night, you and I could probably get some dinner together" Caroline blinked and stood quiet, she thought for a second. Harvey was actually asking her out! She had wanted him to do that ages ago, but now that he has, she didn't know how to answer.

"I'm not sure about that, Harvey"

"It's because of_ him_, isn't it?" He was referring to Two-Face.

"Yes, and No. Harvey, I just don't want our relationship to be more than what it is already. Your my friend and I don't want to mess that up for us"

"Or maybe your just scared that our relationship won't end well"

"That too..." She slowly said. She let out a sigh. "It's just that your temper seems to get in the way of everything, and I'm afraid that you might accidently take it out on me. Your like a brother to me, Harvey. But if we dated, I want it to be out of love, and not chance. And every decision you make isn't decided by your coin, but by yourself. Hopefully you can understand that" There was a long moment of silence between them, then suddenly, Harvey went into his pocket and took his Two-headed coin out. But he didn't start flipping it...he gave it to Caroline. She was astonished when he left the coin in her hand.

"Look Care, I'll make you a deal. And just this_ once_, I won't use my coin. I want you to keep it until tomorrow" She smiled suddenly.

"Alright"

"You and I have dinner tomorrow night, and I promise that I'll_ try_ to be my old self"

"How do I know you won't just snap?"

"Because I have you to give me the confidence. I'll _choose_ to be myself for a night, if you help me" She couldn't believe it. She couldn't be happier at this moment.

"Of course I'll help you, Harvey"

"Good, now let's try this again. You, Me, Dinner, Tomorrow night?"

"I think...I think I'd like that"

"Great!..." He cleared his throat, trying not to lose his cool. "So, I'll pick you up at six?"

"Seven" She corrected him. "I'm going to be quite busy sewing up an outfit for our _date _tomorrow"

"I can already tell that you'll look sexy in it" Caroline chuckled a bit, blushing a little at the same time.

"You'll have to wait and see first"

"I'll be waiting alright"

"I know you are" She walked towards the door, but she didn't leaving without giving him a harming smile. "See you tomorrow, Harvey"

"You too, Caroline" And with that, She left. Harvey let out a deep breath, he couldn't believe he did it. He couldn't believe that he just asked Caroline out, and he didn't need the coin to choose for him. He didn't need his coin for this decision. He had made the right choice himself for once.

* * *

To be Continued...

Okay guys, now the NEXT Chapter will be the last Chapter. Reason why I cut this short is because the other half didn't really go with the rest of the story, so now I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. So be on the look out for the last Chapter you guys, because the ending will blow y'all away XD

See you in the last Chapter XD


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: Slight Mature Content ahead! (Notice I said slight! Nothing Big! Nothing off the charts! Just Slight!) You have been warned!

* * *

The city was dark and the night was cold, darkness nearly consumed everything in sight, the only bit of color that could be seen was Edward's bright green jacket as he walked down the street. Edward had just gotten to his apartment building, he could tell that Matilda was there because the lights were on. He had walked the entire way and kept thinking what may happen once he entered the building. He had hoped that Matilda had calmed her senses now, hopefully things would go back to normal. He didn't want to fight with her tonight, all he wanted to do was see her beautiful face again and just have a nice calm night with her. But knowing Matilda, she's not going to let that happen. For once, Edward wished that Matilda was more like Caroline, always handles things in a very calm order. But she never does, and he didn't think she'll ever will.

As he walked up the stairs and made it to the door, he noticed that it was unlocked, Again! He slowly creaked open the door and peeked inside. And just like before, when it all started, he saw his girlfriend leaning on the kitchen counter with her head down. He took a breath and walked inside. Matilda then shot her head up, taking notice of him. They were a bit silent for a minute, wondering which one of them was going to speak first. And then Matilda started the conversation.

"Hey Eddie" She said. Edward could hear the guilt and sorrow in her voice, as if she had regretted everything she had did to him.

"Matilda..."

"Um, Care showed me the evidence and stuff. And it turns out, I fucked up big time"

"Yes, you did" Matilda glared at him when he said that.

"Eddie, you don't have to rub it in! I've suffered enough this week!"

"You've suffered! It took the whole week for my face to heal! The scars are still there!" He pointed at the scars that covered the right side of his cheek. They weren't bad looking anymore, but they were still healing.

"Your lucky I didn't do anymore damage than that!"

"Matil, will you just say it already!"

"Say what already?!"

"That your leaving me, and that you don't want to see me again. Go ahead, I've prepared for it. Say it!"

"Eddie..." Her voice suddenly changed from rough to soft. "I'm not leaving you"

"Your not?!"

"No...I don't want too...Ever again! And I don't want you to leave me neither"

"Matil-"

"Look Eddie, I know I fucked up when I took my frustrations out on you when I thought you cheated on me! I couldn't live with the fact of thinking that you'd leave me for some other Bitch! And I feel so stupid about it now! Of all the days you've been around me, not once have you tried to hurt me. But everyday over some stupid shit, I hurt you for no reason! I'm seriously mad at myself that I've been treating a perfect guy like you this way, and that I'm the one that usually causes all of our fights! Reason why is because I fucking hate it when you prove me wrong about stuff when your the one who's right all the time! I just didn't want to feel dumb around you or anything, I'm not smart like you are! And it makes me frustrated when I have to deal with a guy who's smarter than me. There! I said it! Your smarter than me!" At this point, Edward didn't know what to think. Matilda actually confessed the truth, everything she said was the truth. He couldn't believe that after all this time, she finally admitted it, she admitted everything. But that still wasn't enough to answer his question that had been going through his head for a while.

"If you hate it so much, then why are you still sticking around?"

"Because your the only guy who's actually been able to put up with me! Where am I going to find another guy like that?! Nowhere, because your the only one!"

"Is that the only reason?"

"No..." She said ever so slowly. There was another reason, but she wasn't good at saying it.

"Then say it!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm not use to saying it, that's why! Every time I say the word, my soul shatters a little!"

"Matil...just get it over"

"I just said that I can't!"

"Then I guess you don't care about me that much then"

"I do care about you!"

"Then say it!"

"Alright, Fine! Goddammit!" She took a breath. She's tried to say it once before, but every time she did, she failed. "It's because I...I lo-...I lov-...I lov-...Oh my gosh, this is so fucking hard to say!" Edward finally understood what she was trying to say. He knew she was terrible at saying it, but at this point, he really needed to hear it.

"Why can't you say it, Matil?"

"Because it's fucking hard to use a word that your not use to using, Eddie!"

"Matil, just say it...for me" She gave out a loud sigh.

"I lo-...I lov-...I lov-..." She closed her eyes shut. "I love you, Eddie!" She opened them back up, she couldn't believe that she had just said those words. But she meant them.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Matil"

"I'm serious, Eddie. I really do! And I'm sorry about everything that I've done to you in our relationship, the abuse and the putdowns and stuff. I shouldn't have done any of that. Reason why I did it was because I didn't want you to end up betraying me or something. But now I realized that I've just made it worse!" Edward has never seen her act like this before, she really felt guilty about this.

"Matil, I wouldn't betray you"

"That's because you know what I'll do afterwards!" He obviously knew she would beat the crap out of him like usual.

"That...and I'm also serious about it"

"Really Eddie? Because I wouldn't be surprised if you did cheat on me or not. After all of the shit I've pulled, I deserve it" She thought for a second. "Okay, I don't deserve it but I do deserve it at the same damn time!"

"No you don't! I couldn't cheat on you, Matil! I couldn't cheat on you if I tried! Your everything I always wanted in a woman, and I'm not about to let you go!"

"But Eddie, the way I treat you really sucks!"

"Maybe you might be willing to change for me"

"Eddie, you know me! My attitude never changes!" It really doesn't, unless it's for a very important purpose that she has to fulfill, and she can actually agree with it.

"I'll be willing to help you if you let me"

"I don't know, Eddie. Because I can be a real snappy bitch, and I wouldn't even know it" It's true, she can snap but she doesn't even notices it.

"You might be from time to time, but I know you can change your ways. Same way you changed my ways I guess" Edward was right, she did change his ways. Thanks to her, he wasn't the Riddler anymore. He still acted like it most times, but Matilda would make sure that he wouldn't slip up on her. Now it was Edwards turn to do the same thing for her, making sure that she didn't slip up.

"Alright Eddie...I'll try, for you" Tears began to trail down her face. "I'm so sorry about everything, Eddie! I was so stupid!" Edward could hardly believe this.

"Matil, are you crying?!"

"Yes I'm crying, because I fucking missed you!"

"I missed you too, but don't cry about it"

"Eddie-" He cut her off. He placed his hand on the side of her eye, wiping away her tears.

"Matil, stop crying...I don't like it when you cry"

"But Eddie-"

"Matil...I forgive you"

"You do?...after everything I did?"

"Of course I do. No matter what you do, I'll always love and care about you" When he said that, she allowed a small smile to form across her face.

"I'm glad you said that, Eddie...I really am"

"It's the truth, Matil. Now stop it with the tears, I want my tough Matilda back"

"Okay Eddie..." She straightened up, and got herself together. "You've got her back"

"Good, and you better not leave me again!"

"Trust me, I won't. But I am sorry, Eddie. Especially about your Riddler Trophies...I really fucked those up"

"Oh don't worry about them, those were actually my failed projects that just wouldn't work right"

"Oh Thank God!" She breathed in relief. "That made me feel like less of a bitch now. Because that was a real bitch move I did"

"But there are still some glass shards on the floor" Matilda glanced behind him to see that there were still pieces of glass on the floor.

"Dang, I guess I have to clean that up then since it was my fault"

"Matil, we can worry about it tomorrow"

"Alright, fine. And Eddie, one more thing..." She made her voice more serious. "You will not mention to anybody that I was crying. Ever!"

"I'll agree if I get something in return"

"Like what?" She asked. Matilda suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He trailed his hands down her legs, causing her to jerk a little bit. She knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"Really Eddie?..." She looked at him, a smirk forming on his face.

"Don't act like you don't want me" She gave him a look before letting a small laugh fly from her lips.

"You and your cocky personality, I swear"

"Riddle me this! What is beautiful, in firm shape, and is all mine? Hint: It's two things" She blushed a little before she answered him.

"I'm suggesting it's Me...and my Body"

"Correct" She laughed a little before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You are so cliché, Eddie"

"Not as cliché as you are" He tried to kiss her, but she backed away before he could. He looked at her concerned.

"One more thing, Eddie. Before we do this..." She gently placed her hand on the right side of his face, her necklace glowed as she began to heal his scars that she had created. Her necklace stopped glowing, and once she took her hand away, the scars were gone. "Much better" He chuckled before pulling her close to him again.

"You just couldn't survive without my beautiful face, could you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Eddie"

"Now where were we..."

"You were about to kiss me"

"Which is my favorite thing I love to do to you" He then pressed his lips against hers, the sensational bond between them grew from removing each others clothing and heading off into the bedroom. Edward was on top as usual, but Matilda didn't mind. She was just glad to have him back.

* * *

Matilda had awoken the next day, very early in the morning. She was under the covers, her body was completely bare. Her clothes were scattered on the floor, right next to her boyfriends clothes. She smiled slightly as the memorizes of last night began to form in her mind. Edward had made love to her that night, she remembered every last minute of it, and she enjoyed every second. It had been a while since she and Edward have had sex. She had remembered her first time with him too, it was two months ago, they had just gotten back from their date. Matilda was wearing a dress at the time (Actually it was the very first time), and Edward just couldn't stop himself from touching her. She didn't like it at first, but then she suddenly started enjoying it. She was embarrassed because of her inexperience ways in sex, but Edward comforted her and told her that he would show her what it feels like. And after that, she had given her virginity to him. It made her blush just thinking about it, but it was one thing that she could never forget, and she was glad she would never forget it.

Matilda felt a pair of hands trailing up her legs all the way to her shoulder, then she had felt a pair of warm lips planting themselves on her cheek. She turned to see her boyfriend, her smile grew bigger at the sight of him. He returned the smile with his own as his blue eyes looked into her green eyes.

"Hey Eddie" She nearly moan as he climbed on top of her.

"Good Morning, Matilda! Did you sleep well?"

"After all those things you did to me last night, of course I did"

"Good! Let's me know that you never get tired of me" She rolled her eyes before she let out a laugh.

"Shut up Eddie"

"But you know I'm right"

"Your always right, Eddie" She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down towards her face, pressing their lips together. They slowly enjoyed the moment, both were happy that they were finally together again, and they weren't about to leave each others side. Edward suddenly broke their kiss, Matilda looked at him with confused eyes.

"I almost forgot...I'll be right back" Matilda didn't say anything, she watched him get out the bed, got his clothes on, and went into the living room. She got up and leaned her back against the bed board, the sheets still covering her body. She wondered what Edward had _forgotten_. Maybe it was something for her, but what could he have gotten her? They didn't have any money, so it couldn't have been something expensive, she wondered what it was. Finally Edward had came back, and with something behind his back. He sat next to her, with a smile on his face. He then revealed the item that he had hid. It was a small dark green box, with a silver ribbon wrapped around it.

"I thought that you might like this" He handed it to her, waiting for her to open it. Once she had undid the ribbon, she opened up the box. Her eyes had lit up when she saw the most thoughtful gift Edward had ever given her. There was a huge silver metal bracelet with beautiful designs all around it, and to top it off, there were real Jade Stones that covered the sides and a big one that was in the center. Jade was one of her favorite gem stones. Somehow she thought she had seen this bracelet before, but she couldn't remember where. But that didn't matter right now. Matilda was completely speechless, she couldn't believe that Edward had done this for her.

She looked at him, still amazed by this. "Eddie...how did you do this?! When did you do this?! Why did you do this!?" He let out a small chuckle before he answered.

"Don't you remember, Matil? A few weeks ago we were both in Gotham to get some errands done and we happen to stop at a Jewelry Store, and you kept telling me how badly you wanted it. So...I got it for you" So that's where she had seen it. Now it was all coming back to her. She wanted to beg him so badly to get it for her, but she knew that they were low on money, so she just told him to forget about it. But obviously he didn't.

"But where did you come up with the money?"

"I um..." He cleared his throat, wondering how he was going to say this without ruining the moment. "I actually had to do something that I knew you wouldn't agree on. But I did it for you"

"What did you do, Eddie?!" She hoped it wasn't something crazy, she really hoped that.

"I had to sell the necklace you gave me on our Anniversary"

"You sold it?!"

"Because I knew how badly you wanted this. And you deserve it after everything you go through everyday. You deserve something after all of the hard work you do, so I got you this. And this time, whenever _I'm_ not around, this bracelet will make you think that I'm still with you wherever you go. And it symbolizes how much you mean to me" When Edward had said that, Matilda couldn't do anything but smile. She didn't deserve this, the only thing she deserved was him.

"Eddie...you didn't have to get me anything"

"But I had too. Just to see you happy"

"But _you_ already make me happy. All I need is you, and nothing else"

"I still think you deserve it though"

"And I still think you deserved that necklace I gave you"

"I'm sorry about giving away the necklace, Matil. But I'll find a way to get it back...hopefully"

"We'll figure something out Eddie, but in the meantime...I'm going to enjoy this gift because it is freakin Awesome!"

"I knew you'd love it"

"Not as much as I love you"

"Wow!" He said with a surprised voice. "You finally said it without hesitation!" She shook her head at his cockiness.

"Eddie...Shut up and kiss me already!"

"I think that can be arranged" He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Matilda's. Enjoying every minute of it. It was like the same thing before, they may have had difficulties in their relationship, but they always found a way to make it through. Sometimes Trust is a Riddle to them, but it's a good thing that they'll always love each other. Riddle or not!

The End

* * *

And that's the end of that! Finally! Well guys, that was the first time I've ever done lemon. Or slight lemon for that matter (Okay, that was barely Lemon...But still!) :P

Reason why I did that is because I wanted to finish this Story off with something different, and it's also because a friend of mine gave me the idea. So good job for me for making a slight lemon Chapter for the first time. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and there will be more where that came from. Keep on the look out for Chapter updates on my other two fanfics "Arkham Meets the 4 Seasons" and "Madness & Craziness". And I will see you guys there.

By the way, the picture link to Matilda's Bracelet is in my profile XD

Bye Guys...And Stay Seasonal, Stay Crazy & Stay Colorful :)


End file.
